Fisherman using a casting reel can use a variety of rigs to fish depending upon where they are fishing and what they are fishing for. When a fisherman wants a hook to be at or near the bottom of a body of water, the rig must be weighted to get it to the bottom, and then the fisherman hopes that the rig can be retrieved without becoming entangled in underwater obstructions such as rocks, weeds or logs.
The present invention is directed to providing a novel rig for fishing using a casting reel that allows a fisherman greater precision during casting, which increases the likelihood of success of a skilled fisherman, while making it less likely that the rig will be lost on the bottom as it is being retrieved.